


Help Our Souls

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: Funhaus RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Clubbing, Drinking, Gunshot Wounds, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Please dont hate me for this sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everything falls apart, Adam and Lawrence take on one last job before it’s all over.</p><p>(A song fic of sorts)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Our Souls

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm so happy i got this done, i've had this idea in my head for a while lol
> 
> The song is: Help Our Souls by Nihils (Urban Contact Remix) It's one of my faves lol
> 
> Happy reading!

_Help our souls tonight_

 

Adam didn’t know what was going on.

 

The job had been fairly simple, each one of them was supposed to hit six separate gas stations scattered across the city before re-converging at their safe house.

 

The job was risky, they all knew that, but they did it anyway.

 

“It’s good money” Joel had said.

 

“We should be done within an hour” Bruce had said.

 

“We’ve done it before, we can do it again” James had said.

 

“We’ll be fine” Lawrence had said.

 

“Everything will be ok” Adam had said when Spoole came to him the night before with tears in his eyes.

 

XXXX

_We are loosing, loosing this fight_

 

Adam made it back first.

 

He was breathing heavily when he collapsed onto the bed he shared with Lawrence.

 

He looked around the room for any signs of the others making it back before him but there was none.

 

After finally calming his breathing he wandered over to the table where they planned this whole thing.

 

The map and pictures where still spread out, The chairs where still pulled out from under the table and set around it haphazardly, Joel’s half empty can of soda was making a sticky ring on the wood, and James’ chewed up pen still sat on top of his closed notebook.

 

Adam began to limp after that, the adrenaline leaving him and the pain coming back as he went and sat down on the couch.

 

He was only there for about thirty minutes before the door flew open.

 

On instinct Adam jumped up and spun around with his gun in hand, pointing it at whoever just came in.

 

_Lawrence_

Lawrence sighed loudly and slammed the door behind himself before going up to Adam and smacking the gun out of his hand so he could kiss him.

 

Adam kissed back immediately, the pain in his leg forgotten as he pulled Lawrence as close as possible.

 

“God that was nerve wracking” Lawrence mumbled as he buried his face in the crook of Adam’s neck.

 

Adam nodded and then led them over to the couch.

 

Lawrence saw his limp and felt pain radiating from his side so he went and grabbed the med kit from the bathroom before sitting down and forcing Adam to take off his clothes.

 

Adam got his leg patched up and once redressed he took Lawrence to the bed and forced him to lie down on his side with his shirt off.

 

“Cashier nicked me as I was making my way out the door. It hurts like a bitch” he explained as Adam inspected the stab wound.

 

“I would think so” Adam said with a faint smile as he bandaged the wound.

 

After he finished he fed Lawrence pain killers and water and made him stay in bed.

 

Adam sat on his side of the bed and watched the clock hanging above the TV, his feet firmly planted on the cold floor as he rested his elbows on his knees.

 

_It’s been two hours already, where the hell could they be?!_

_Could they…_

_No_

_No don’t think like that man, maybe Bruce had the timing off…_

“Adam?”  Lawrence asked quietly from behind him.

 

Adam looked over his shoulder and saw a half asleep Lawrence looking up at him with sad eyes, the sheets tucked under his arms.

 

Adam sighed and reached back to play with Lawrence’s hair, hoping to sooth him back to sleep.

 

“Go back to sleep Larr”

 

“Lie down with me and I will”.

 

Adam sighed again and nodded before standing up, stripping out of his dirty clothes and checking his bandages before getting under the sheets.

 

Lawrence curled up against him immediately, resting his head on his chest and slinging an arm over him before closing his eyes again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

None of them ever came back.

 

XXXX

_Help our souls tonight_

Lawrence trashed the hideout.

 

It had been a week since the job and he hadn’t said a word.

 

Adam was worried sick.

 

One night he left to get some groceries and when he came back the place was _ruined_.

 

The couch was turned over, the TV was on the floor, the bed was ripped up, there was trash and glass everywhere, and James and Joel’s computers were smashed with a bat.

 

Adam paused on the stairs and looked around before sighing and stepping around the mess to set the groceries on the counter.

 

He then went over to the corner where Lawrence was sitting and slowly flexing his bloody hand.

 

Neither of them said anything as Adam plucked the glass from Lawrence’s palm and cleaned it.

 

Lawrence was drunk, Adam could smell it on his breath as he slid his glasses on and kissed his forehead.

 

“I can’t do it anymore Adam” Lawrence whispered as he rested his forehead on Adam’s shoulder.

 

Adam sighed again and held Lawrence close.

 

“I can’t either”.

 

XXXX

 

_Is there no one on our side_

Adam and Lawrence planned one last heist.

 

The heist of all heist’s.

 

They were going to rob a bank. Sure they had done it before, but not on this level.

 

And not on their own.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Adam asked as they made their way down the sidewalk.

 

“Yeah, let’s just have fun tonight ok?” Lawrence said.

 

Adam sighed “Lawrence-“

 

Lawrence shut him up by pushing him into the wall and kissing him.

 

Adam just went with it and they spent the rest of the night dancing and drinking.

 

It was the best night of their lives.

 

XXXX

 

_Who’s gonna help our souls tonight?_

 

The mustang sat outside the bank, Adam and Lawrence sat tensely in the front seat.

 

“So you’re positive about this?” Adam asked as the two of them pulled on [leather gloves](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=158297014).

 

Lawrence sighed and nodded.

 

“I’m positive Adam, now stay here and be ready to drive”.

 

Adam nodded, he didn’t know where this new dominant Lawrence came from but he liked it.

 

Lawrence leaned over and pressed his hands into Adam’s cheeks so he could pull him down and kiss him long and hard.

 

Adam just went with it, tightening his grip on the wheel as Lawrence pulled away.

 

“I love you” Was all Lawrence said before climbing out of the car.

 

“I love you too” Adam said to nobody as he took a deep breath and starred straight ahead.

 

Adam knew this was a suicide mission; nobody could pull off a heist like this with only two people.

 

Lawrence probably knew that too.

 

In the back of his mind Adam held out hope. Maybe this would work out, maybe Lawrence would make it out ok and they would live out the rest of their days loaded down with more money than they could handle.

 

Adam knew it was all a lie.

 

XXXX

 

_No one here to help our souls tonight_

 

There were so many gunshots.

Lawrence had stumbled out of the bank, mask missing and right hand pressed over his left bicep.

 

“Go!” he had yelled as he slammed the door and guards ran out of the bank.

 

Adam took off immediately.

 

He drove for hours, until they were alone on a desert road heading god knows where.

 

_Anywhere but Los Santos_

The sun was setting in front of them, the dust covering the road kicking up behind them as they sped along.

 

Adam was white knuckling the steering wheel as he squinted against the multicolor sun.

 

Lawrence was slumped down in the passenger seat, blood slowly trickling out between his fingers.

 

There was so much and it wasn’t stopping.

 

“Lawrence?” Adam asked quietly as he glanced over at his boyfriend.

 

“Just keep driving Adam” Lawrence said coolly, his dull eyes never leaving the road ahead.

 

And Adam did just that.

 

_It’s on me_

_On you_

_To **survive**_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


End file.
